In the related art, there has been known a display apparatus in which a display panel is supported by holding a peripheral portion of the display panel from a front surface side and a back surface side of the display panel.
In this type of display apparatus, there has been known a case where, for example, a warp of the display panel or deformation of a frame that supports the display panel results in having a portion in which the display panel and the frame are in tight contact with each other and results in an occurrence of display unevenness. In particular, in a case where the display apparatus is increased in size and is decreased in thickness, the weight of the display panel or the like is likely to affect an occurrence of a warp of the display panel.
As a technique that reduces display unevenness due to the warp of the display panel or the deformation of the frame, for example, PTL 1 discloses a liquid crystal display apparatus having a configuration in which the frame holds a liquid crystal panel at portions except four corners of the rectangular liquid crystal panel such that the four corners of the liquid crystal panel are not held by the frame.
In other words, in the technique in PTL 1, it is noted that stress occurring between the liquid crystal panel and the frame due to, for example, the warp of the liquid crystal panel or the deformation of the frame is concentrated on the four corners of the liquid crystal panel, and thus, it is intended to reduce the concentration of stress by holding the liquid crystal panel at portions except the corners and thereby to reduce display unevenness due to the concentration of the stress at the corners.